The invention relates to a modular system for the stabilization, in particular for the dynamic stabilization, of the spinal column.
A stabilization system including one or more bone screws and a connector for traversing a space between one or more bony structures is known from US 2007/0270821 A1. In one embodiment the connector consists of a sequential connection of elastic and inelastic components, which can be connected to each other, for example, by a threaded connection, a snap-fit connections, a quick-connect connection or other interlocking connections. The flexible connector can be connected to the vertebrae of the spinal column, for example, by pedicle screws.
A rod-shaped implant element for the application in spine surgery or trauma surgery and the stabilization device with such a rod-shaped implant element, which has rigid end portions and a flexible middle portion is known from EP 1 757 243 A1.
EP 1 527 742 A1 describes a closure device for a pedicle screw which fixes a single elastic rod-element in a form-fit manner.
Based on the above, there is a need to provide a modular system for the stabilization of the spinal column, which is adaptable to the individual anatomic conditions and requirements of the patient.